SuperHuman
by eerin.teamemmett.XD
Summary: All Vampire. Bella is a famous singer and has never met Edward Cullen before. But Edward Masen, that's a different story.
1. SuperHuman

BPOV

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left is good-bye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this pa- _

"Hello?" I answer my cell phone."Bella where are you?! You're going to be late... Again!" My manager Angela screams through the phone. "For what?! It's a Saturday we don't have anything on Saturdays" I snap back at her. "It's Sunday and you're on 'Ask the Star'" "Shit that was this weekend?" "Yes, now get your ass dressed and get over here." I hung up the phone and picked out one of my newest outfits in my giant closet. About half an hour later I was at the set. "Bella!!" Angela screeches "You're on in five get your ass to set 4" I bolted it to set 4 running in heels, which yes I can do. They quickly put on my makeup and I was off. "Hello! And welcome to 'Ask the Star' today's special guest is Bella Blackwell!" As soon as he finished saying my name a roar of applause broke out and that was my cue. "Hello! I love you all, Thank You!!" "Hi, Thanks for being on our show, my name is Matt . Please have a seat." I did as I was told and took one of those big comfy round seats beside Matt. "Now today on 'Ask the Star' we have a couple of interesting questions. 1st one is: Is it true you have a drinking problem? If so why?" "Well, it's half true, yes I do drink but I mostly do this because I'm out with my friends clubbing and it's just a way to get away from all my fans." "I see 2nd question: Were you, or are you pregnant? If you are who with?" "No, I'm not pregnant" I put on my pouty face "Am I that fat?" I say and let out a chuckle. "Alright, 3rd question: Have you been in any recent relationships? Or are you interested in dating?" "No, I haven't been in any recent relationships." I say lying to the camera and all my fans. "And no, I'm not interested in dating, not yet" I quickly added. "Well, keep us updated." Says Matt with a wink. Ugh what a pig, I'm like 5 years younger than him. "I will." I say with a warm smile. "And finally 4th question: Can you play us one of your newest songs?" "Sure" That's the best question they asked this whole show, I say in my head. "I walk up to the nearest piano, sit down, close my eyes and start signing.  
_It's your life  
Thing may not always go right, for you  
In those times  
Just leave it behind  
Cause sometimes you gotta play the game  
Just to survive  
Without losing yourself  
It's a fight, it's true  
It takes time  
Don't have all the answers  
No matter how hard it gets  
Hold on to what's inside_

_(CHORUS)  
Don't never let nobody bring you down girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R_

_In the dark  
The paint chips have waited your heart  
So deep  
Can't you see  
See the light in the distance  
Open up your eye, look, look to the sky  
And believe  
There's much more to life when you free  
That's the key  
And in time  
You will find all the answers  
Don't have to loose your pride  
Wondering what's inside_

_(CHORUS)  
Don't never let nobody bring you down girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R  
Don't never let nobody bring you down girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R_

_Don't care what they say anymore  
There's no time to be insecure  
I leave it all at the door_

_She steering at him in the face  
She's taking it day by day  
I'm finally on my way_

_(CHORUS)  
Don't never let nobody bring you down girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R  
Don't never let nobody bring you down girl  
Don't never let nobody tear your world apart  
Look in the mirror and see who you are  
Beautiful U R  
Beautiful U R  
Beautiful U R  
Beautiful U R _

I open my eyes and was hit with a wave of applause. "Yet another fantastic performance by Bella Blackwell, we'll see you next time on 'Ask the Star'" I blow a kiss to the crowd, and then strut off the stage. Only to find my manager waiting there for me with her hands on her hips and her body shaking with anger. "Bella, you promise me that you will never be late again." "Hey," I put my hands up in surrender "I made it here; I had a good show didn't I?" I ask her. She then moved her hands from her hips, to her sides. "You see it was a good one." I continue then walk away to my car, I need a drink.

EPOV

"Eeeeeek!!" Squealed Alice. "What?!" I ask knowing it's probably about some shop or mall. "I had a vision." "About….?" I ask with an impatient tone. "Look I'll show you" she flipped to 'Ask the Star' When I saw a breath taking girl walk onstage. Vampire. "Oh No" I scream. "She's going to feed on all those innocent people" "No, she's a vegetarian like us." Says Alice in a fascinated voice, and I feel a rush of relief enter my body. "Except the funny thing is she doesn't have a coven, no one, she's all alone. Can you believe it?" Alice asked me. And to be honest with you I really can't. "Who is she?" "Uhm, her name is Bella Blackwell" I froze at the name of Bella. In my human years I was best friends with a girl named Bella Swan, she was 12, I was 13. I moved away when I turned 14 and I always felt like a big chunk of me was missing. We moved back to Forks when I was 17 and me and Bella left off where we started when I was with her it was like we were the only people in the world and she filled in that missing chunk of me. I realized then that I loved her. I went to her house to tell her but was told she had left for my house. I ran as fast as I could to get to her when I was hit by a car. Next thing I know I'm a vampire. "Yes, that's right Bella does go to tons of clubs and the most popular one that she is spotted at is the Spoof" the TV program answered Alice's thoughts. "Edward we're going to Spoof in Beverly Hills". Gulp.

BPOV

_A red one  
Convict  
Gaga  
I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Chorus:  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Chorus_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down._

_Chorus_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic_

_Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'_

_Chorus_

I hear music blaring from the outside of my favorite club Spoof. I walk up to the nearest entrance and automatically get a VIP pass. Without saying a word I walk toward the bar. "Hey Charlie. I'll have my usual." "Wow that's a nice outfit you got there Bella." Thank you Charlie, just for that you get an extra tip." I say with a playful smile. "It was what I was aiming for" Charlie answers with a mocking smile. Hmm maybe I will give him a tip, maybe. I start walking to the dance floor when my favorite song comes on

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

_But that's the moment u came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see though the me I used to be_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human_

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
And I can see tomorrow_

_Where every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human_

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
Going going, I'm gone away in love_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human_

_Super human _

I like this song because I can relate to it.You know feeling 'Super Human' and because of my human years. You see the reason I lied about having a recent relationship well that's technically half true. You see when I was 12 my best friend was 13 his name was Edward Masen. He moved away when he turned 14 and I felt a big chunk of me go with him I was never the same till he moved back when he was 17. All those years we were apart all the pain I went through, it was never there when I was with him. I loved him and I had to tell him. I went to his house to tell him but his mother told me that he had went out. The next day I got a phone call telling me he had died in a car accident. Once again a chunk of me went with him and I'll never get that back, never. Another song came on and I started to sway my hips in beat. For some reason I kept edging off toward the exit where the bouncer was, that was when I overheard a nearby conversation. "Why aren't we aloud in we have the money, that's what you're charging." Says a girl with a beautiful voice. Vampire? I step around the corner and see a small girl with short spiky hair and a tall handsome boy. "There with me" I say to the startled bouncer. "Ohh, I'm so sorry Miss. Blackwell I did not know. Here two VIP passes. He hands them their passes. "You see was that so hard?" says the girl and sticks out her tongue. I chuckle under my breathe and the girl gives me a sweet smile. "Thanks" says the girl. "I'm Alice" "Bella" I say and notice the guy beside her flinch. Ouch. "And you are?" I ask the boy. "Edward" this time it was my turn to flinch. "So are you guys here to party?" I say trying to get off the subject. "No we came here to ask you some questions actually." "Ohh. Well we could go in the VIP room."


	2. SuperPower

BPOV

I walk up to the VIP room and show my pass as Edward and Alice follow. It was quiet, but peaceful in the VIP room it always is. "So what did you want to ask me?" I disrupt the quiet. "Well, we saw you on 'Ask the Star' and were amazed that not only are you a vegetarian and you don't even have a coven but you can resist from feeding on all those people." She says with a curious smile. "How do you do it?" "Well," I begin, "I have had lots of practice and for the coven thing I just haven't found the right place where I fit in. You know what I mean?" "Yes, defiantly. So how would you feel if you joined us? We're a family of 7." "Wow." I say in awe. "As much as I want to, I couldn't impose." "Not at all, I'm the one asking you, remember." "Ohh right, well I guess I could give it a shot." "We could take you to your house now to get your stuff, if you would like." She quickly added. "Uhm, sure." I say after I put a lot of thought into it. We ran to my house up in the mountains. When we got there they were in awe at how big my house. "I love your house" says Alice with a huge grin on her face. "Thanks" "I run in stuff all my new clothes in my suitcase, all my valuables, and most precise of all, my only memory of Edward Masen. I came back downstairs to see Alice an Edward looking around a bit. "Are you ready?" I ask them. "Ohh, yes sorry, I just really love your house." I headed for the door but was beat by Edward. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to lead." He said to me with a playful smile. "It's okay, lead away." I say returning a smile. When we got to their house I was almost knocked over with shock, it made my house look like a Barbie playhouse. I went inside to find myself almost knocked out again. It's so beautiful. "Well, I'll show you to your room." says Alice. After 4 floors we finally reached my room. "I'll give some time alone, you know to get settled in." She said with the most welcoming smile I have ever seen. "Thanks, and thanks for having me." I say with a smile that almost touched my eyes. I open the door and lost my breathe immediately. The room was a pale gold and silver. It was like nothing I have ever seen before. I walked over to my dresser and started to unpack. This was my new home, this was my new life. When I was finished I walked downstairs to meet the rest of the family. There was Emmett and Rosalie, who were mates. There was Carlisle and Esme, who were mate. There was Alice and Jasper, who were mates and there was Edward and me, who were nothing. They were all very nice and I was ecstatic to join their family. After I met them all I went back up to my room and day dreamed of Edward Masen. I took his picture and set it on my dresser. The picture was cut in half one side was Edward which I had and the other was me which he used to half. I felt myself break out into silent and invisible tears. I want my Edward, no, I need my Edward. And that was when I heard a low knock on my door.

EPOV

As I was looking at my picture of Bella I had like I do every night, I thought I heard someone sobbing. I walk out of my room Bella still in my hand and hear the crying coming from down the hallway I slowly and carefully edge toward the door and knock. "Yes," I hear Bella sniffling. "Can I come in?" I ask her. "Sure" she says trying to calm herself down. "What's wrong?" I ask her. Wrong question, because she broke out into invisible tears once again. This is too painful of a subject for her so I try to tell her about my problems. "You see before I became a vampire I was madly in love with a girl a year younger than me." I said to her and saw her eyes for the first time they looked so familiar. "Really?" She says with a sniffle at the end. :"Really" I continue. "She made me feel no pain when I was with her, she was my superpower." "What did she look like?" She asked me. "Very beautiful" I answer then show her my picture. That was when Bella Blackwell fainted.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry, I forgot to add an Authors note so hear it is:  
I have outfits and music in my profile for the first chapter I'm working on the second one so don't forget to R&R I'm counting on you guys. :)


	4. Crime

BPOV

I woke up and had a vivid flash back of me in the photo Edward was holding...ME! Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale. Okay slowly open your eyes. I see the gold ceiling. Alright so far so good. Now sit up slowly. I see no one in the room till I notice the unconscious body on the ground holding the two half's of the photo. "Holy, Shit" I scream at the top of my lungs. What the Fuck?! "Edward!!" I screamed after my brain finally clicks into gear. Okay, think Bella, think how do you wake an unconscious person, I mean vampire...Uhm WATER that's it. Okay where's the bathroom? After around ten minutes I found the bathroom and a bucket. I brought it back and splashed water all over Edward. "Cough, Cough, What the Fuck why am I wet?" "Sorry, you fainted and I couldn't think of anything else." I say to him shaking with laughter he looked so god damn hot when he was wet. He got up and ran to me. "Bella is it really you?" "Yes, it is."I say looking deeply into his eyes "I, I thought I lost you I thought I would never see you again" I say and I feel myself welling up in tears once again. Shit. "I'm sorry Bella, if I only knew earlier."Edward began to say. "No, it's not your fault" I cut him off. "I have something to tell you, something I'd been wanting to say for years." I pause breathe then finish my thought's. "I love you Edward Masen-Cullen and I always will." I would have said more but I was crushed with another pair of lips. We sat there for hours kissing one another. I know that sounds weird but you try going more than a year without seeing the person you love because you thought they were dead. Go ahead try.

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left is good-bye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here _

Shit. "What?" I snap at Angela who ruined my moment. "Wow what did I ever do to you?" "Fuck You, Bitch."I yelled at her and saw Edward flinch. Sorry I mouth to him. He nodded and left the room "You have Rehearsal in 20." Shit I forgot all about that. "Whatever, I'll be there." And I snapped my phone shut. Ugh that bitch how dare she call and ruin my god damn moment ?! Fuck her... maybe after the rehearsal I'll kill my phone (put on fire and throw off cliff sounds good) and buy a new one and don't give her my number. I thought while getting changed and walking 2 my car. When I got to the studio I didn't dare look Angela in the eye, you know what I just plain out ignored her. When rehearsal was finished, I walked over to my dressing room to find Caius waiting for me. What the Fuck did I do now?! "Hello, Bella, good rehearsal?" He said in a calm cool voice. Wait I am in trouble right or maybe that's just what they want me to think...hmm. "Good rehearsal?" He repeated. "Uhm, yes fantastic. Thank you" I say very confused on where this conversation is going. "No problem." He says while running his eyes up and down my body. What the fuck is he up to? "Excuse me Bella but I was told something by a certain source, and I want to know if it's true. Oh here it is. He started to walk toward me till his face was right above mine. So what am I in trouble for? I think in my head, I didn't expose us in anyway. Did I. All of a sudden Caius' lips crushed against mine. What the Fuck. As I squirmed to get out of his grip. He held me tighter and his hand slowly moved from my shoulder to my ass. My leg got free and I kicked him in the groin but it wasn't any use he didn't budge. I felt his grip being loosened and I knew someone else was in the room but I couldn't focus. Once again I fainted.

EPOV

I went to Bella's rehearsal to drive her home, I just couldn't stay away from her. When she was finished I saw her walk to her dressing room when I tried to focus in on her thoughts I kept picking up Caius' but he's not here ...Unless. After I heard on word Caius thought I sprinted off to Bella's dressing room but I was too late. "Bella!" I screamed and quickly loosened Caius' grip on her. He vanished and I rushed toward Bella who had fainted. I grabbed her and ran for my house. When I go there she was already partially awake. I grabbed her some water and sprayed her with it like she did to me. Next thing I knew she was awake. "AHHHHH!!"Bella screamed in terror "Bella its okay your safe." I reassure her. She began to well up in tears I cant stand to see her like this so I hug her and kiss her on the top of her head every once in a while. "Don't worry Bella; I'll never let him touch you again. Would you like a drink at all?" I ask her knowing that I need one. He nods her head and I leave to get our drinks. When I came back there was a note in the spot Bella was sitting in. _Don't Make promises you can't keep Edward, From your Good Old Pal Caius. _

_(An:Please R&R and I'll do my best to update my profile)  
_


	5. Captured

I woke up very confused, I was in a small room with stone walls surrounding me .......I was in a dungeon. There are no other words to explain myself at this moment I don't remember a thing except I left to go to band rehearsal and then blank. Did I get drunk? I ask myself when suddenly realized that my head was slightly throbbing. Did I kill someone? I ask myself once again thinking of all the different possibilities of why I am in a dungeon. Don't panic, think, what happened during band practice. I went to my dressing room, Edward was there and...................ugh this is hopeless someone else was there but who? Oh well I'll just think of what we were doing Edward came in rushing toward me. Rushing? Was I hurt? Hmm. Why does this have to be so hard just to think? Okay focus Bella who was in the room. Me, Edward, and another man. Alright let's see he was tall, pale...................hmm bony. I froze with shock. Why was, gulp, Caius in my dressing room? I struggled to get up; I was so focused on what happened I never noticed I was tied up in a chair. For fuck sakes. Can't I catch a break here? I flexed my arms trying to snap the thing that was tying me down when I noticed the rattle of steel chains, just great. I decided to take a moment and look at everything else in the room, steel chains, a steel chair, and a steel lock, oh wait no thousands of steel locks. I could break through steel but it would take me a while and the "guards" or whoever or whatever is here would be able to get to me in time. As I was just about to think of a plan I heard someone knock on the steel door (not surprising). If I were in a dungeon then why would someone knock? I asked myself trying to figure what was going on and what Caius had to do with it. I noticed the door open a crack after a long series of locks being well unlocked. That was when I saw him. Caius.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" I asked with demand in my voice.

"Why are you here? That's a good question, I'm afraid I can't answer that my Bella." He answered innocently.

"My Bella?" I asked still wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yes, we were destined to be with each other don't you see?" He said with a frustrated tone. This made me freeze in my attempt to break from the chains.

"What have you done with Edward?!?" I said in a worried tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all, my dear." He said while taking closer and closer steps toward me. Once he was close enough to touch me I felt a cold shiver run up my spine.

Once he touched my face with his bony hands everything was rushing back into my head and I could remember everything clearly. I felt rage rising up in my body when I realized Caius tried to rape me and was planning on trying again. I snapped the chains like a twig and saw Caius' face fall. I picked up the steel chair and threw it at him. The back part of the chair impacted his chest so hard he went flying and went ino the wall. I walked toward him trying to hold in my anger but failing miserably.

"Where's Edward?" I screamed at him, making him flinch by the wall opposite to me.

"I-i don't kn-ow" He muttered over his pain.

"You don't know?" I repeated.

"Yes that's w-what I said" Ugh even when he's in life threatening pain he's still a dip shit. I picked him up and heard him whimper, I snapped my wrist back and threw him against the stone wall. He shattered most of the bricks with his bony back and yelped in pain.

"If I don't find Edward I'm coming back and this time I'll finish you off."I snarled at him then walked out of the room after ripping the steel door off it's hinges.

**(EPOV)**

I ran for days looking for Bella, Caius led me off track and I haven't got a clue where she is. I circled Italy thinking he wouldn't leave the city but I was obviously wrong. I never realized this before but I really do need Bella and I'm certain this isn't just a feeling, I really wouldn't be able to live without her. So now I'm Determined to find her, even if that means not eating for days or stopping. I started to run once again after I checked A old shack that ad been deserted I started off again. I took out my cell phone and checked my message......8 missed calls.7 from Alice.1 from....BELLA! I looked at it and it said it was from 1 hour ago. I called her as fast as I could. After the 4th ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came a sweet voice.

"Bella, thank god I found you....wait, where are you?"

"I just arrived at your house in forks"she answered me.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can"

When I arrived at the house I couldn't wait to see Bella in my arms once again.

"Bella?"I said after I walked in the door.

"In here."Her voice seemed velvety smooth.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jane also someone else who I believed was Caius' mate. Damn.

**(AN:Sorry it's late and sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer and juicier (: so it's late because I have been working on my other story in which will most likley be posted before or after christmas so keep yur eyes out && dont foget to R&&R with love eerin)**


End file.
